Want to Know
by MadBangel
Summary: Something about the end of Safe bugged me. This fic arose out of it. BTW, in this fic, Stacy has not left PPTH.


**Want to Know**

By MadBangel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Obviously.

Author's Note: Some day I will write something with more than one chapter and an actual plot. Then again, that's what I always say :(

1

Stacy walked up to the group assembled in the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, curious as to why they were all sniggering.

Cuddy turned to her.

"Oh, House just got what was coming to him. Sorry you missed it."

"Wilson sawed part way into his cane last night so it'd break when he put too much pressure on it. He fell flat on his ass." Foreman told her, grinning.

"You did what?" Stacy whipped around to the oncologist.

"He's been playing pranks on me all week. I was just getting a little revenge," Wilson explained.

She huffed.

"Oh, so now you get off on making disabled people fall over. Or is it only fun when the disabled person is someone who trusts you and depends on you?"

"Hey, whoa," Wilson raised his hands in defence. "He's fine. It was harmless."

"And how would you know? Have you examined him? Of course not. He wouldn't let you near him after this."

"Hey, hey. I may not have examined him, but he's fine."

"What, he just got up and walked away? After you deprived him of his only means of moving independently and possibly injured him in the process?" she snapped.

"Stacy, you're taking this too seriously," Cuddy interjected.

Stacy rounded on her.

"Oh, am I? Do you doctors even listen to yourselves? I've had to care for two disabled men and I've spent all this time thinking that any fall is a serious event, and can possibly lead to bruising, internal or external bleeding, sprains, broken bones and possibly even head trauma. Silly me, it's no big deal. Not when the doctors themselves are pushing cripples over for fun."

"Stacy - "

"Where is he?" she asked, not in the mood to continue.

Silence. Everyone looked at each other.

Cameron piped up.

"I looked for him a while ago, but I couldn't find him."

Stacy turned and walked off, heels clicking rapidly.

"Stacy, let me help you look," Wilson rushed after her.

She turned.

"Just stay the hell away from him, James."

They all stared after her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She found him lying against the wall in a storage room.

Pained blue eyes had met the sudden noise that let him know he had been found.

"How bad was it?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

He looked at his outstretched foot.

"Nothing major. There's going to be some bruising. Jarred my leg a bit."

"You're pale, sweaty," she told him, stroking his face.

"Just waiting for the Vicodin to kick in. Then I'll be fine."

She stared at him.

"This is what they do to you? Make fun of your pain, play games and use it to humiliate you?"

He returned the gaze.

"Don't be so hard on them. They don't see because I don't want them to. You know that. And I deserved it. I'm a jerk. I've been a total jackass to Wilson all week."

"They should see. They're doctors. You would see, if it were any of them. You would see it and you would care. And nothing excuses them using your disability against you."

"Stace, it's fine, really."

"It isn't, Greg. If the shoe were on the other foot you would never do that to Wilson. You'd do a lot of other things, but not that."

He was silent. He looked hard at his sneakers.

"It's fine, Stacy."

She sighed, dropping the subject.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

"Little help?" he requested.

She grabbed his arm and together they managed to get him on his feet. She handed him the cane she had brought with her from his office.

His eyes met hers as he took it, then he looked away quickly.

He experimented with moving, and gritting his teeth he was satisfied that he could make it.

"I'm taking you home," she told him.

"Stacy - "

"You need to rest, Greg. If Cuddy has a problem with it she'll be dealing with me."

He smiled faintly.

"Ooh. Chick fight. Now that I'd like to see."

She smiled and shook her head slightly as she helped him out the door.

……………………………………….

"Morning."

House's typical greeting to his staff.

They watched as he limped in and shucked his coat as usual.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked him.

He glared at her.

"I'm fine."

"You're seeing a doctor," Cuddy said, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm seeing four right now," House said, looking around the room.

She rolled her eyes.

"House - "

He picked up a piece of mail.

"And what do those letters 'M.D' after my name mean anyway?"

"House - "

He tossed the envelope back down.

"I'm a doctor too, you know. And I'm fine. Turns out I just have an overprotective ex."

Cuddy sighed.

"I see you so much as limp the wrong way and I'm admitting you," she warned.

"Oh God, it's catching," House groaned.

……………………………………..

"See, he thinks those nurses are checking out his butt cause they think he's hot," House said with a smirk.

The Ducklings looked as Wilson passed and the nurses stared and giggled. As his back came into view they saw that the back seam of his pants had completely split open and his boxers were showing.

Foreman rolled his eyes. Chase chuckled. Cameron just looked annoyed.

"Is this how it's going to be? You two just do worse and worse stuff to each other in a never-ending cycle of juvenile idiocy?"

House looked over to her.

"I guess I should call a truce." He looked after Wilson.

"I'll tell him at lunchtime."

…………………………………..

"Did you see what happened yesterday?" giggled Tracy as Dr House passed.

"Oh, that was so good! Couldn't happen to a nicer person," replied Carol.

"Taste of his own medicine all right," agreed Brenda.

"Now get back to work."

………………………………………

"House."

He looked up from his Game Boy.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

Wilson stood there, hands in his pockets, wondering if he should answer that.

"Because they want to know?" he suggested.

"I'm fine."

He kept playing the Game Boy.

"No you aren't."

House looked up again.

"You're bruised, in pain, humiliated, and hurt that I did that."

House was silent.

"I'm sorry," Wilson admitted.

"You're such a girl, Jimmy," House told him.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well, that and you should check the back of your pants."

Wilson grimaced.

The End


End file.
